fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
KenK Property Tax Press Release
LIBERTARIAN KEN KRAWCHUK PROPOSES PROPERTY TAX SOLUTION, PLANS RALLY August 15, 2002 In answer to Governor Schweiker's call to convene a rare special session of the Legislature, Ken Krawchuk, the Libertarian candidate for Governor, outlined his solution to the property tax crisis at a press conference in Abington today. "Property taxes are out of control for one simple reason", Krawchuk said. "With all the checks and balances in our constitution, there is no check on the government's power to tax; and the result is the property tax crisis we have today. Since the politicians just cannot seem to control themselves, I propose the obvious answer, that every tax increase must first be approved by the voters. If We The People say 'no' to a tax increase, then the answer is no; and not just for property taxes, but for any tax." "Politicians have a terrible track record when it comes to taxes", Krawchuk continued. "These are the people who caused education and government spending to grow at three and a half times the rate of inflation for almost 40 years. We have to rein in these spendthrifts before they drive every homeowner out of their homes and into the poorhouse. Enough is enough!" Regarding the special session, Krawchuk said, "Every taxpayer in Pennsylvania better hold on to their wallets. We shouldn't be fooled by the shell game that's about to begin in Harrisburg because the Legislature isn't there to reduce taxes. They're there to ensure their re-election by appearing to decrease taxes. So what they'll really be doing is shifting their onerous tax burden to other taxes and other taxpayers. It's nothing but a shell game, and just a question of which shell can they tax and still get re-elected." "But high taxes are only the symptom; excessive spending is the disease. And voter referendums on tax increases are the cure. They'll have to start living within our budgets for a change." Krawchuk plans to personally present the details of his solution to the Legislature at a rally on the steps of the state Capitol building on Wednesday, September 4th at 11 AM. "I invite the taxpayers of Pennsylvania to come join me in Harrisburg", Krawchuk said. "Join us for the first day of the Legislature's special session to tell them in no uncertain terms, 'No more shell games!' It'll be the Boston Tea Party of the 21st century." Founded in 1971, the Libertarian Party is the third largest political party in the state and the nation, with over 500 elected and appointed officials currently serving in office nationwide, and 71 in Pennsylvania, more than any other state except California. Like the Founding Fathers, Libertarians believe that you have a God-given, inalienable right to conduct your life as you see fit, without interference, so long as you respect the rights and property of others. For more information about the Libertarian Party, the public is invited to contact the Libertarian Party of Pennsylvania at www.LpPa.org or (800) R-RIGHTS, or the National Libertarian Party at Lp.org or (202) 333-0008. The Krawchuk campaign can be contacted at 215-881-9696, info@KenK.org, www.KenK.org, or c/o PO Box 260, Cheltenham Penna., 19012. Copyright Â© 2002, Krawchuk '02. Site managed by Catalyst Internet Inc.